Thumps in the Night
by Atem no koibito
Summary: Yugi is awoken one night to a loud, strange sound echoing throughout the Game Shop. Unable to ignore the mysterious sound, the eleven year old boy gets out of bed to go investigate by himself. In the darkness and all alone, what he finds was not what he expected. AU


**Hello my lovely and awesome readers! I bring you another one-shot. I wrote this story a few months ago for class and I decided to change some "she" to "he", "her" to "his", and name to Yugi. So, here it is! I hope you like it. And yes, it's based on a true story, but you shall know the details at the end author note.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **PS: Added a baby Yami just to make it cuter ^.^**

* * *

Thumps in the Night

* * *

Silence rang throughout the dark, two story game shop around one thirty am. All was quiet except for the sounds of the trees swishing together due to the wind, and the barks of the stray dogs that wandered down the road outside during the night. Everything was covered in darkness, the moonlight shining through the windows and curtains, the room basking in the soft glow. Everything was calm, that is, until a loud sound echoed throughout the house.

BANG!

Yugi's violet eyes snapped open and he tiredly looked around his bedroom with a yawn. Awakened by the strange sound, he stayed still, unsure of what caused it. He listened closely, but since he did not hear it again, he shrugged it off and went back to sleep, thinking that it was probably just his imagination playing tricks on him.

BANG!

The sound came again just a short moment later. This time Yugi's eyes snapped open, his body going on high alert immediately. His heart pounded in his chest really fast as he laid frozen with fear on his bed. He definitely wasn't imagining the sound. Then what was it? And where was it coming from?

He breathed heavily, ears opened and eyes peeled. He stared, never removing his gaze from his wooden, bedroom door. " _Maybe Grandpa heard it too?"_ he thought, listening to see if he could hear his Grandpa moving about. Unfortunately he heard nothing. Still curious about what could have caused the sound, Yugi turned to his side and tried to force himself to go back to sleep, but he couldn't stop his heart from pounding out of his chest. He couldn't even sleep. His arms got goose bumps as he started to imagine what could have possibly made the loud sound.

" _It sounded like a thief. Did someone break into the house?"_ Yugi thought to himself, eyes glancing all around his dark room. Curious, he listened, but heard nothing other than the sounds that came from outside. He turned around, now staring at his two year old baby brother Yami who he shared the room with. His brother was sleeping soundly, unfazed by the loud noise that would usually wake him up. Yugi bit his lip and closed his eyes as well, pushing Yami's golden blond hair out of his eyes as he suckled on his tiny thumb _. "Maybe whatever is making the sound will go away,"_ Yugi thought, but just as he closed his eyes…

BANG!

Instantly he sat up in bed with fear and stared at the door. " _It sounds like it's coming from the stairs."_

He began to fidget, unable to stay still any longer and just ignore the sound. He needed to know what was making the loud banging sound. Sitting on the bed, Yugi looked around his bedroom and then looked on the ground, but he was too scared to put his feet on the wooden floor. Yugi began to think. " _Maybe Grandpa didn't hear the sound? What if it_ _ **is**_ _a robber?"_ Yugi trembled. He was scared, but he wanted to know what was making that sound. If he didn't figure it out, it seemed he wouldn't ever fall asleep. However, from his bed he looked through his half-opened bedroom door and saw how dark the house was. He then realised that he was also very afraid of the dark. Gulping, he hid under the covers.

" _No!"_ he shouted in his head. _"I'm going to be eleven soon. I still can't be afraid of the dark!"_ So, making up his mind, Yugi crawled out of bed and made his way over to the door. He clenched his teeth in fear when the door creaked open, the sound ringing through the dead silent house. As soon as the door was open enough for him to pass through, he shimmied his way through the small opening and tiptoed his way towards the steps. Stepping far back, he craned his neck to peek down the stairs.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

His heart pounded, as he took a step closer to stare down into the darkness. It was very dark downstairs. The only light he had was the moonlight coming from through the windows. Using that light he was able to see most of the stairs. However, looking down into the game shop, he saw nothing else. Tensed he quickly scanned around himself with his eyes to see if anyone was upstairs. When no one was found, Yugi took one last fearful look down the stairs and went back to his room.

He sighed, closing his door before quickly crawling back into bed. Whatever it was, he gave up. He couldn't understand what would have caused the sound. Getting under the covers Yugi closed his eyes and was just about to go back to sleep when…

BANG!

Yugi jumped up and flung the covers off of him. Without hesitating he quickly got out of bed and opened his door, running silently over to the steps once more. "Again?" he asked himself quietly as he stared down the empty stairs.

Frowning, Yugi refused to go back to bed. He had to figure out what was making the sound. " _Maybe something fell down?"_ he thought. Yet, looking down the steps he couldn't see anything that could have had possibly fallen down on the stairs. He then looked at the railing, spotting his Grandpa's belt just hanging there. Seeing it, he decided to experiment. If something fell on the stairs and made the same sound, he would know there wasn't a thief in the house. So, he went and grabbed the belt, and then hesitantly threw it.

Clank.

He winced as the metal part of the belt hit the wooden stairs. That definitely wasn't the sound. Then, what could it be? Irritated, Yugi paced around the living room, looking behind the couches and scanning his eyes through the kitchen to see if anyone was hiding there. He saw no one, and he was definitely not going to check downstairs in the shop. After a few minutes, he gave up and went back to bed, defeated.

He never heard the sound again that night, and somehow he had fallen asleep to Yami's soft breathing. When morning came and sunlight shone into the room, he quickly scurried out of bed as he remembered the night before. Running into the kitchen still in his light blue PJ's with tiny stars scattered everywhere, he ran up to his Grandpa who was cooking in the kitchen.

"Grandpa! Gramps! Did you hear the sound last night?!"

His Grandpa looked at him as he stirred the food in the pot on the stove.

"What sound?" his Grandpa asked calmly.

"The bangs on the stairs! Didn't you hear it?!" Yugi couldn't understand why his Grandpa didn't hear the loud sound. His eyes widened though when his Grandpa finally realised what he was talking about.

"Oh, those sounds."

"What was it?!" Yugi exclaimed excitedly, bouncing with curiosity. "I spent almost an hour trying to figure out what was making it. I thought someone broke into the shop and was robbing us!"

Grandpa chuckled wholeheartedly, a hand falling on Yugi's head to rub it playfully. "Oh, Yugi… It was just our neighbour's goat pounding on the front doors last night. It probably got loose and ran off, deciding to scare a few kids," Grandpa explained, hinting at Yugi before sighing, moving to chop the vegetables that were lying on the counter. "I'll never understand why the Yamazaki's decided to house a goat. They clearly can't keep it out of the streets."

Yugi's eyes however were wide with surprised at the information. "A goat?"

"Yes."

Turning away without a word, Yugi frowned and walked back to bed complaining to himself. "I wasted my night for a goat? A goat!" He huffed. "I'm never staying up again." And with that, he hid under his blanket and went back to sleep, hugging Yami who woke up and snuggled up against him.

* * *

 **Haha! So, how was it? Please review and tell me what you think because you know they will be greatly appreciated.**

 **And, yes, this is a true story. I used to live in the Caribbean, and I was surrounded by farms! A goat (yes, a goat) started to bang on the door (we had stairs outside, so it climbed those stairs and banged on the upstairs door). I did what any other eleven year old would do. I went to investigate! xD**

 **Anyways… Sorry for rambling. I do hope you liked the story. Leave a nice comment please!**


End file.
